Heart Of Innocence
by apol
Summary: Sakura is thinking of somebody one night. Who is that man standing outside her house? Please read and review ^_^ This is my first CCS fic.


Yeah! My first Card Captor Sakura Fic!! I always write GW fics. Well, I hope this won't be the last one. So...enjoy! ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Heart Of Innocence

Sometimes I wake up in the dark of night  
And In my mind is a picture of you  
I know someday this dream will come alive  
So for now your shadow will do

A 19 year old auburn haired girl slowly opened her emerald eyes. She slowly sat up and gazed at the full moon. That night she was having dreams of the man that she has longed to see. When she felt lonely, she could feel Syaoran's aura reaching out to her, giving comfort even though he was miles away. She hugged her pillow dreamily, hoping that a particular human body would replace it.

She closed her eyes and Syaoran's face appeared to her. She always remembered him as a sweet person but to others he was like a fierce tiger specially when it comes to protecting her.

Outside her house, a young man stood and gazed lovingly at a particular bedroom. His wild chocolate brown hair swayed against the cold wind of the night.

I've never seen your face  
But I know you're in my heart  
Baby someday some place  
I'll hold you in my arms

Sakura opened her eyes and remembered when she was small. In her dreams, she would sometimes see this boy with chocolate brown hair though she could not see his face. She had always wished to see this boy even when she had a crush on Yukito. 

I have a gift for you  
Something I've held on to  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you will posses  
This heart of innocence

For all those years that have passed, she never committed herself in a relationship. She wanted Syaoran to her first and the last. The man whom she will build her life with. She would not allow any man to have her love and her heart.

"It's only for you Syaoran." Sakura said hoping that he would hear her.

Though she wished that he thought the same thing. She snorted at that. Knowing Syaoran is one of the most wanted bachelors in Hong Kong and even in Japan. There was no doubt that he could have all the women in the world. Still for her, he will remain the number one in her heart and she will always make sure of that.

The man who was standing outside the house, fingered the keys that his friend gave to him. He smiled, after all those years he would finally see her.

I lay my head down on a pillow of white  
Here in the dark im cradled in peace  
No ghost from yesterday to haunt me at night  
No tears to dry, no sad memories

She lay back on her bed and sighed blissfully. For those past years, she has conquered the one she has feared the most. She remembered Syaoran's words.

"No ghosts or beast shall harm you my dear. They would have to go through me and I will protect you at any cost and where ever I may be." 

After saying those words, he sealed it with a kiss. All the memories that she remembers with Syaoran are one of the things that she treasures in life. Every time she remembers them, her spirit would be lifted blissfully. She never cried at them it only gave her more hope to see Syaoran once again. Knowing that they both have good memories of each other.

It isnt hard to hold  
And i will safely keep  
With the strength thats in my soul  
Until you come to me

Every night I make a wish before I fall asleep(i make a wish)  
that destiny will take your hand   
and lead you to me oh  


Sakura promised to herself that only Syaoran would have her. She would only destroy that promise only when Syaoran himself would tell her that he doesn't love her anymore. Every night she prayed and wished that they would be together once again. Until she sees him again, she would remain single.

"I love you." she closed her eyes with Syaoran in her mind.

The young man was now standing outside the pale pink door. He opened it slowly and walked quietly towards the bed. His amber eyes gazed lovingly at his goddess as she slept peacefully. He bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead and lips. His lips traveled towards her ear.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." He whispered softly as he removed his shoes and lay down beside her. His arms automatically wrapped around her body as he joined her in their own wonderful dreams.

So, how was I?

*silence*

Eheheheh!! Please review. I promise that the next one will be full of sap like my 1XR stories ^_^


End file.
